Lollipop Pokes
by Haalyle
Summary: Who knew how much trouble it would be to have a bouquet of lollipops? Sonadow. One-shot!
**Disclaimers: I own nothing. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

 **AN: Long time, no see. Mainly because I've been so busy with my Game Design/Development course. Shouldn't be an excuse, as someone in my class writes fanfiction as well, but I've definitely found what I'm interested in. Anyway, on with the one-shot!**

* * *

Lollipop Pokes

* * *

Sonic looked through all the left over Valentine's stuff, not at all surprised at how many things were left over. _Well, that's what happens when all it is is a made-up, commercial day,_ he thought with a shrug as he bent down and picked up a bouquet of lollipops. _Ah ha! This will suit me nicely!_ He held it by its stem and made his way to the check-out, paying for the item and leaving the store.

He took another look over the lollipops. _Strawberry, orange, strawberry and cream, Coke and blueberry…_ he shrugged as he looked up and smiled, _perfect for my calm, all me, afternoon._ And with that thought, he sped away from the store and towards a park near the beach.

He stopped and had a look around before dropping on his back on the grassy ground. He closed his eyes as he held the bouquet closely to his chest.

"Finally accepted Amy's gifts, have you?"

Sonic's eyes shot open, blinding himself with the sun light. He put a hand over his face, shaking his head.

"No, not at all! I bought these for myself and myself alone," The blue hero stated to the red-streaked hedgehog, using his hand as a source of shade to look up at Shadow.

"How very… egotistical," Shadow commented, taking his leave and walking away from the blue hedgehog.

"You can talk!" Sonic called out after him, shaking his head with a small chuckle. "Of all people I'd see today, didn't expect him," he whispered to himself and he laid back onto the ground, taking a lollipop out of the bouquet, unwrapping it and popping it into his mouth. He rested his arms around his head as he closed his eyes again.

* * *

Sonic's ears shifted a little at the noises around him higher their pitch and becoming louder, as if making their way towards him. He soon heard multiple footsteps on the grass coming closer to him.

"Do you think he's dead?" Someone asked to his right.

Sonic frowned slightly, _can they not see me breathing?_

"No, he's breathing. He's probably just asleep," A different, feminine voice replied in a dull tone.

The blue hedgehog felt something poke into his side sharply. He sat up quickly and looked around and the crowd of teenagers around him.

"Haven't you heard that it's rude to poke?" Sonic asked the crowd, rubbing his side gently as he looked around for his bouquet of lollipops. _Where did it go?_

He looked up and found one of the male teenagers holding the lollipops, with one in the corner of his mouth.

Sonic growled, "Haven't you also heard that it's bad to steal?"

"You're not my mother," The teenager replied, sticking his tongue out and turning around to start walking off.

 _Heh, come here, poke me awake and steal what's mine… as if they're going to get away,_ Sonic smirked and he sped ahead of the teenager with the lollipops, held his foot out and tripped him. The teenager threw the bouquet up and Sonic caught it.

"Have a nice day," Sonic sarcastically replied before taking off back to where he had been resting.

He watched the teenager gets up and shrug it off as if it was nothing to his mates, while they all laughed at him and called him an idiot.

"How were you a hero again?" A voice asked behind him.

Sonic unwrapped a lollipop and popped it in his mouth before turning around. He shrugged at the ebony hedgehog, "I dunno. I don't get people to call me a hero, they tend to call me Sonic, in case you didn't know."

"I believe it's your reputation that makes people think you're a hero. I, on the other hand, don't see it," Shadow replied, leaning against a tree as he shook his head, "Especially doing something like _that_ over lollipops."

"I bought them, therefore they were mine," Sonic chuckled, "Of course, if they wanted one, all they would have had to do was ask."

"Would you really give them one even if they did ask, considering they poked you with a stick?"

Sonic laughed louder, taking the lollipop out of his mouth, "Probably not. That really hurt, have you ever been poked with a stick?" The blue hedgehog rubbed his side once again, putting a hurt expression on his face.

"Can't say I have, I don't imagine it would be a thrilling experience however."

"Depends on how you get poked, of course," Sonic smirked playfully, taking a few steps towards to the black hedgehog.

"If you are thinking of poking me, expect some bones poking out of your body if you try," Shadow calmly threatened.

"C'mon Shads, lighten up a bit, all it is is a small poke," Sonic smiled as he slowly held his arm out, twirling the lollipop around to have the stick end facing the ebony hedgehog and gave his dark counterpart a slight poke, "See? Nothing compared to how I got poked before."

Shadow grabbed a hold of Sonic's wrist and threw it away, "Even so, don't do it again."

"Want a lollipop, Shads?" Sonic offered as he looked down at the bouquet.

Shadow rolled his eyes, "No, I don't want your stupid candy. It's all for you and you alone, remember?"

"There are some exceptions I can make," Sonic winked and then went back to picking out a lollipop, "Here, I think this flavour suits you." The blue hedgehog offered a lollipop to Shadow.

The ebony hedgehog took a hold of it and looked at the flavour, "Strawberry Passion? Sounds incredibly cheesy."

"No Shads, its strawberry not cheese," Sonic joked, smiling widely as he shook his head and stuck the lollipop back in his mouth.

"Idiot," The black hedgehog hissed, unwrapping the lollipop and putting it in his mouth, "Happy?"

"Do you see a smile on my face?" The blue hero replied, doing his best to keep a straight face.

"Is that a trick question?" Shadow smirked, rising an eye ridge.

Sonic frowned, slumping his shoulders as he tightened his grip on the bouquet, "Oh fine, I give you a lollipop and that's your attitude."

"My attitude does not change because of some simple lollipop," The ebony hedgehog stated, crossing his arms over his chest and using his shoulder to lean against the tree.

"Say, what are you doing out here anyway?" Sonic asked curiously, twirling the lollipop in his mouth.

"None of your business, hedgehog," Shadow simply said, taking the lollipop out and licking his lips.

"Oh yeah, of course not," The azure hedgehog sarcastically muttered with a sigh, "It's hard to hold a conversation with you when you hardly keep it going. Ah well, can't win everything I guess."

Silence filled the area as the sun almost completely set with the street and park lights automatically turning on.

"Whew, didn't realize how long my nap went for, better go back and see what Tails wants for dinner," Sonic said with a faint smile, "I would ask you if you'd like to join, but knowing you, you'd just say it'd be a waste of time because you're the oh so 'Ultimate Lifeform' who doesn't need to eat, even though you took a lollipop," Sonic took a small breath, "And you'd probably say you wouldn't come because I'm a waste of space and that you're the coolest, or something along those lines."

"Anything else to add?" The ebony hedgehog asked with a small smirk, taking the empty stick out of his mouth.

Sonic put a finger under his chin and shook his head, "No, I don't. But if you do, please feel free."

"I'll come."

"Heh, as I expec – huh?! Wait what?!" The azure hedgehog's eyes opened with surprise, but he quickly gained his composure, "Ha, you're probably joking or something."

"Am I laughing?"

"Is that a serious question?" Sonic asked in return with a laugh, "But seriously, you wanna come?"

"I answered that question a while ago, or is it, as I believed, you have short-term memory loss?" The ebony hedgehog muttered dully.

"Hey! No! I was just surprised, that's all," The blue hedgehog smiled, "So, wanna race?"

Shadow simply shrugged, not really caring for the suggestion.

Sonic smirked, quickly moving up close to the ebony hedgehog and give a quick kiss on Shadow's cheek, before giving a wink and speeding off.

 _He smelt like orange and my cheek's sticky. Freakin' idiot… wait,_ Shadow looked at the blue trail and shook his head, _freakin' smartass._

* * *

 **AN: Ah, there we go. This was almost gonna be added to my Lost Collection Stories if I didn't finish it today. Anyway, I know this ain't much as I'm pretty busy, but it's something at least.**

 **Thanks for reading and see ya around!**


End file.
